


The Bet and the Revenge

by witchymarvelspacecase



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchymarvelspacecase/pseuds/witchymarvelspacecase





	The Bet and the Revenge

It was hard to get any work done when all of your friends were on the same ship with you; no matter how disciplined you were, they just seemed to appear everywhere. You’d tried barricading yourself in your quarters, finding an empty observation deck, neither worked. At this point, you were considering climbing into a vent shaft and just hiding there to work. But you were pretty sure that Scotty would find you there. You were in a crappy mood since you’d lost a bet to Leonard McCoy and his prize had been you doing several of his backdated reports on top of your current ones. So the interruptions were not welcome today.

It wasn't that you didn't love your shipmates, you did, and most of the time, them coming to your room or office to hang out was completely okay with you; but when you couldn’t get them to leave… It was especially annoying because they weren’t even there because they wanted to talk to you. 

Chekov had come to your office to talk about something that was going down in engineering, but then Sulu had shown up, then Uhura, then Christine. The topic had nothing to do with engineering anymore, and you weren’t even really part of the conversation. Basically the crew had decided to take over your office for their gabfest and didn’t seem to want to leave. After trying in vain, to work on a few reports, you gave up, and walked out the door. No one seemed to notice.

You headed back to your quarters and locked your door; only Jim and Leonard could get in since they had an override, but they seldom used them.

Settling in on your bed, you went back to your PADD and planned to power through at least one report. You turned some music on, and set to work.

...

“Y/N?”

“Huh? Jim? What’s up?” you asked, not bothering to open your door, or even look up from your PADD.

Of course he took that as an invitation to open the door himself; so much for not abusing that captain’s override.

**“** **Yeah, okay, just waltz right in, it’s not like I wasn’t doing something,”** you say, throwing your hands up.

“Well you weren’t answering.”

“I  _ did _ answer Jim!” You’d been dating Jim for a few years now, he pretty much lived in your room, but when you closed the door, it meant you needed space, usually he respected that.

“Not till the last time. I’ve been calling you for several minutes Y/N,” Jim chuckled, crossing the room to kneel in front of you. 

“Oh… sorry,” you said lamely.

“Chekov said you disappeared several hours ago, and he didn’t know where you went, but he said you seemed kinda upset,” Jim said as he rubbed your knees and threw you a  casual smirk.

You sighed, placing the PADD on your lap to run your hands through your hair, had it really be hours? Looking back at the PADD, yeah, you’d finished all of Leonard’s reports without even noticing the time.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to be in here quite this long.” Your muscles protested as you moved, several joints cracking.

“Bones got you doing his reports still?” he asked.

“Nah, it looks like I finished them. I just didn’t notice the time. I had to leave the office cause everyone showed up in there; I couldn’t work.”

“I figured. Everyone does seem to congregate there don’t they.”

“Yeah,” you sighed, “I just wish they’d leave when I tell them to without looking all butthurt. I swear they all act like I’m punching them.”

Jim chuckled, “they just wanna be around you. You’re calming and comfortable to be around.” He moved to sit beside you on the bed and wrapped an arm around your waist. “You almost done?”

“Yeah, I only have one of my reports left, and that’s not due for another week still. I can’t believe I was barely noticing what I was doing. God the quality of those reports is probably total crap,” you chuckled tiredly, leaning into Jim’s side.

“Well they’re Bones’ so it doesn’t really matter does it?”

“I’d still like to do a good job.”

“You know he cheated on that bet right?”

“WHAT?!” you sat upright and looked Jim straight in the face.

“He  _ knew _ that Scotty had already fixed that replicator.”

“That lying son of a bitch!” you started to rise from the bed, intending to go straight to medical and have a few choice four-letter words with one Leonard McCoy, but Jim wrapped both arms around your waist and pulled you back down.

“Now, I know you’re pissed sweetheart, but wouldn’t it be better to plan revenge than just yell at him? You know he won’t learn if you just yell,” he murmured while pressing kisses to your neck. You could feel him smiling into each kiss.

“Mmmm, I like the way you think,” you smiled in response.

A few hours later, you had a plan, one that would end with Leonard H. McCoy being dyed as blue as his science officer uniform. You couldn’t wait to put it into effect, so the next day, you were awakened to the sound of someone beating down your door.

“God dammit Y/N! What the fuck did you do?”

You and Jim laid in your bed, desperately trying to hold in laughter that threatened to burst from your mouths.

“Why if it isn’t Papa Smurf?” you cackled, letting the peals of laughter go. Jim joining you. You knew that even if Leonard got all the dye off, enough of the ship would have seen him by now that he would  _ never _ live this down. Plus, the photos you’d taken would be circulating by tomorrow. 

Jim’s arms tightened around you as you laughed. The door opened and he rolled so he was between you and the door; he protected you from  _ most _ of the “southern charm” thrown your way that morning.


End file.
